1 South Of The Border
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: It all started with a simple drink, which lead to a few dances, which of course eventually lead to something much more... Max/Tala - # 1 in the "Drinks" series.


**A/N:** Sorry if this one is a little dragged out or anything guys, I'm just tired of people telling me to be more descriptive. Well, this time I may have gone a bit overboard but at least no one will say I'm not descriptive enough! lol. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you like it, I worked VERY hard and VERY long at it!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

Bright blue eyes scanned over the faces of the room while their owner sat quietly, occasionally nodding his head as he listened to the girl next to him. Seeing no new faces, the blonde turned back to Emily and smiled, trying to find some way to politely excuse himself from her seemingly never ending rant about statistics and beyblade data.

Somehow, Tyson had managed to convince Kai to throw a Christmas party at his mansion and Kai, although most likely a little reluctantly, had agreed. The Captain was now leaning against the far wall at the back of the room, talking to Tyson and Hillary. As usual, a supreme bored and indifferent look adorned his face but Max knew the difference. Kai loved the rare times he got to just chill and hang out with his friends and those moments were precious to him. Looking into the older blader's eyes, the blonde knew that even from his spot against the wall, he was probably having more fun then any of them.

Eventually Max sighed lightly and turned absently to the entrance of the living room, smiling when he noticed a small group of new arrivals.

"Hey, the White Tigers are here." Max said quickly, taking his chance as Emily paused for breath.

Emily looked up at the team and beamed.

"So they are." She said cheerfully. "C'mon Kenny, let's go say hi!"

Kenny sighed and got up from the couch, following his girlfriend as she tugged at his hand and all but dragged him in the direction of the new arrivals. Upon departure Kenny looked over his shoulder and gave Max an amused smile and a small wave. Max chuckled and lifted a hand in return.

"See ya later, chief!"

Max watched Emily for a while and smiled as the white Tigers greeted her warmly and also attempted to dismiss themselves politely, this proving to be a little difficult. He smiled at them all and shook his head, then stood up and began to make his way across the room.

Seeing him approach, a wide grin crossed Tyson's face and he slung his arm around Max's shoulders when he'd reached them.

"Heya Maxie!" The blunette said cheerfully. "Haven't see ya since we got here! Where were ya?"

Max smiled and gestured over his shoulder. The others turned and Tyson grinned upon seeing Emily chatting it up with the White Tigers, the other team only now having dismissed themselves from her company and blended into the crowd. Emily bid them all farewell and sundered off somewhere else with Kenny in tow until they too melted into the crowd. Tyson turned back to Max with a laugh.

"Ah. Good ol' Emily!" He said with a smile. Max laughed and shook his head.

The blonde then leaned ahead and looked past Tyson at Hillary, giving her a smile and receiving one in return.

"Merry Christmas, Hill." He said cheerfully. The brunette grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Max!" She replied enthusiastically. Max then turned to Kai and grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Kai!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the blonde and starred at him for a moment. Max watched as his face remained the same but the look in his eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Max." The older teen said softly, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly.

Max grinned and turned back to Tyson, noting a wide grin on his face as well. The blonde opened his mouth to say something else but Hillary's excited squeal halted anything he might have said. Max cringed at the loud sound and Kai's face screwed up into a scowl, looking about ready to strangle the girl.

"This is my favorite song!" She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Tyson's hand and giving it an encouraging tug.

Tyson gave his friends a shrug and a sheepish grin. Max laughed and shook his head with a knowing smile while Kai simply 'hmph'ed. Tyson gave a small laugh and allowed his girlfriend to lead him away, waving over his shoulders as he disappeared.

"See ya later guys!" He called to them.

"Later, Ty!" Max called, watching the two finally disappear as well.

"I hate it when she does that." Kai growled in irritation. Max had to fight back a grin.

"What? Takes Tyson away?"

Kai turned a glare on the blonde.

"No. When she squeals like that."

Max lifted his drink to his lips to hide his wide grin, starring at his captain with amused eyes as he drank. Lowering the glass, he smiled at the teen.

"Relax buddy, I was joking." He said, reaching out and nudging Kai's ribs playfully. "C'mon, you can't be a grouch tonight, it's Christmas!"

Kai gave the younger teen a weary look, then finally sighed and shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Only you Max." He said playfully. Max grinned.

The blonde turned then and scanned over the faces of the crowded room. Again not finding what he was looking for, his eyes turned back to Kai.

"So.. have the Blitzkreig boys arrived yet?" He asked casually. This time it was Kai's turn to be amused.

"Are you really waiting for them?" He asked with a smirk. "Or just a certain one?"

Max coughed and lifted his glass to his lips again to hide his flush. When he'd finally willed it away, he lowered the glass and shrugged.

"I was just wondering, that's all. It'd just be nice to see all my friends at Christmas. It doesn't really matter if they don't come though, that's their choice, I don't really care."

Kai's smirk widened to a grin.

"You're getting defensive."

Max shifted uneasily.

"No I'm not... I'm just saying."

"Right." Kai said bluntly.

The older teen grinned at the blonde, then looked over his head and seemed to scan the room as well. Finally his eyes seemed to fall on something and he smiled.

"Tala's here."

Max's eyes widened a little and he whipped around to look at the entrance where Kai was looking. His eyes scanned the area frantically but he didn't see anyone knew -- least of all a certain redhead.

Hearing Kai laughing behind him, Max immediately realized what had happened and turned back to Kai with an unamused expression.

"So Maxie, are you that excited about all your friends coming?"

Max frowned and again lifted his drink to his lips to hide his flush. But this time it didn't work as his entire face was red. Kai stopped laughing gave the blonde a smug look.

"Don't lie to me, Max." He said bluntly. "You suck at it."

Max lowered his drink again and sighed heavily. Kai shook his head and gave him a warm smile.

"You've got it so bad."

Max bit his lip and looked away from Kai. He had something on the tip of his tongue but decided against saying it.

_"And you don't?"_

Obviously not hearing the blonde's thoughts, Kai placed a hand on Max's shoulder, causing the younger teen to look back at him.

"He'll be here soon. It's Tala's style to show up 'fashionably late'. The party's already well-on so you can expect him any minute."

Max blinked at Kai for a moment, then smiled gratefully. Kai returned the smile, then stepped closer to Max until the space between them was almost non-existent. He placed a hand on Max's hip, then leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

"South of the border." He whispered softly.

Without another word, Kai stepped past Max and walked away, leaving Max to stare ahead of him in confusion. After running the words through his mind for a few moments, he finally turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He called, but quickly realized that it was too late; Kai had already disappeared.

Max sighed and chewed his cheek, replaying the words over and over in his head as he raked his brain to try and figure out the meaning. Was that a coordination or something? South, meaning down, border meaning...?

Max looked at the back of the room but only saw people dancing, there was nothing back there. No, that couldn't be it. Did that stand for an entrance Tala was going to make? A certain door he was going to come through? Max looked around again and saw that this huge room had four entrances, but each one lead to somewhere different and there was only one that Tala would come through upon his arrival; the one leading to the main hall. So that couldn't be it.

The blonde sighed, ready to give up when suddenly a thought came to him. His zipper! His zipper must be down! Feeling a hot flush instantly stain his cheeks, Max quickly looked down at the zipper of his pants, a huge sigh of relief washing over him as he saw that it was up. He then narrowed his eyes as he tried again to think of just what the hell Kai could have meant buy the simple comment.

Eventually Max heaved a heavy sigh. He had no idea what Kai could have meant by this, but if his Captain thought he'd understand then it would probably come to him later.

Shaking his head, Max lifted his glass to his lips again for another drink. His eyes absently scanned the room again and he almost choked when they fell on a face at the main entrance. Coughing and sputtering, Max finally managed to clear his throat enough to breathe.

"He's here!"The blonde said nervously.

Just walking through the archway and into the room, was the very redhead he's spent nearly his entire night waiting for. The older teen walked into the room, his fellow teammates trailing behind him as he entered, winking and smiling as he made his way through the crowd, greeting people on all sides who all returned his attention happily. The blonde couldn't help but notice how good Tala looked, this making things all the more difficult. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a black shirt and a white jacket with a high collar and short sleeves which Tala had rolled up to just under his elbows. Max himself was simply wearing light blue denim jeans and a crisp, white button down. Even though he'd gotten many compliments that night, his confidence still wavered as he starred into Tala's face.

Max swallowed hard and took a very deep breath. Drawing himself up to his full height, he made his way through the crowd and across the room. His appearance was that of a cheerful confidence, but inside Max felt like he was going to be sick. His heart was fluttering against his ribcage like a trapped bird and his stomach was tying itself in knots.

Turning away from a girl he'd just been talking to, Tala began walking again but stopped and smiled as he saw the blonde making his way towards him.

"Hey Max." The redhead said with a smile once the blonde had reached him. "I see you've started without me."

Max looked down at his drink which Tala had gestured to, then looked back up with a smile at the playful comment.

"Hey, the world can't wait for you all night can it?" He said playfully, adding something in his head.

_"Though I did..."_

Tala grinned.

"No I suppose it can't. The only fair thing for you to do now though is to come with me to the bar and let me catch up."

Max laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I guess I can do that, seeing as who you are."

Tala laughed and turned towards one of the exits, Max following close behind as the redhead parted the crowd. They left the dancing room and walked across the hall to a room specifically for acquiring and making drinks, a large bar set up at the back.

Upon reaching the bar, both boys took a seat and waited for one of the bartenders to approach them

"Two Holy Fucks." Tala said to the woman. She smiled and nodded and Max turned to give Tala an odd look.

"Two what?" The blonde questioned with amusement.

Tala smiled and gestured to the two shot glasses the woman had just placed before him, watching as she poured out the contents.

"You'll see." He said with a laugh.

When the bartender finished preparing the shots, Tala handed her money and thanked her, then picked up the two shots and handed one to Max. Max accepted it with a questioning look.

"For me?"

Tala grinned.

"Of course. Who wants to drink alone?"

Max smiled.

"Thought you wanted to catch up to me?" He said playfully. "How're you supposed to do that if I'm drinking with you?"

Tala laughed and gave the blonde a wink.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. Bottoms up Max!"

Tala clinked glasses with the blonde and both boys knocked them back in one swift motion. Tala laid his shot down and laughed as Max began to cough and sputter, his face screwed up as he shook it.

"Yuck! That's horrible Tala!"

Tala grinned and rubbed Max's back.

"Yea, first one's always a bitch. You knocked it back without any trouble though, I've seen people spit it out, not get it down, or not even get it in at all!"

Max laughed and cleared his throat.

"Yea, well, you can thank Kai for that; he's the one who 'taught me to drink'."

Tala laughed and winked again.

"And where do you think he learned it from?"

Max grinned as Tala held up two fingers for another round. He frowned then when the bartender placed the same shot down in front of Tala.

"This one again?" Max almost whined. Tala laughed.

"Yea, c'mon. This one'll be better, promise."

Max sighed and shook his head, then smiled and picked up the shot and again clinked glasses with Tala before knocking it back. It still went down a little rough, but Tala was right, it did go down a little easier this time. Smiling, Max placed the shot glass back on the counter and Tala slapped him on the back.

"See, I told ya that one would be better."

Max nodded with a smile and Tala leaned ahead when the bartender approached him again.

"Two Angels Kiss, love." He said, holding out another bill to her.

The woman smiled again and walked away, soon re-appearing with another pair of shots and quickly mixing them. Tala thanked her and again handed one to Max. The blonde accepted but before Tala lifted his shot, Max spoke again.

"Why do they call it a Holy Fuck?" He asked the redhead curiously. Tala laughed heartily.

"Because usually when people take them for he first time, the first thing they say right after is; 'Holy Fuck!'"

A wide smile spread across Max's face, which soon turned to a grin and eventually a hearty laugh. Tala laughed again and lifted his shot.

"This one's better." He assured the blonde. "It goes down easy, you'll like this one."

Max nodded and lifted the glass top his lips, mimicking Tala as they both knocked it back just like before. He licked his lips when he replaced the glass on the table.

"Mmmm..." He said. "That one is better."

Tala smiled and nodded, then noted the nearly empty drink in Max's hand.

"That's enough shots for a while. Leave that one here Max, I'll get you a new one."

Max again looked down at his hand to the drink Tala had gestured to. He placed it on the counter and Tala smiled before turning forwards again to get the bartender's attention. Tala asked Max what he was drinking and Max told him.

"Hurricane it is." Tala said with a smile, waiting for the bartender to come back again.

Max smiled again and turned to look at the bottles behind the bar. He gasped lightly, barely audible, when his eyes fell on a certain bottle. Suddenly Kai's words came back to him and he finally understood.

_"South of the border."_

Max shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at Tala just as the bartender walked up to him again.

"One Hurricane and-"

"Tala, let me." Max interrupted, turning to the bartender himself. "One Hurricane and a South Of The Border."

"Sure thing sweetie." The woman said with a smile, walking away to fix the drinks. Tala turned an odd look on the blonde but there was a smile on his face.

"Nice choice." He said, eyeing the blonde. "That's my favorite drink."

Max smiled and had to force back a giddy grin, making a mental note to thank Kai later.

"Lucky guess." He said cheerfully.

The bartender returned and Tala reached for his money but Max's hand on his stopped him.

"I told you I'll get it." He said with a smile, handing the woman money. "Besides, you paid for the shots."

The bartender smiled at the two as she took Max's money and handed him back the change, walking away then to serve someone else. A wide smiled crossed Tala's face as he picked up his drink and watched Max lay the change back on the counter to leave as a tip. He then picked up his own drink and turned back to Tala, a questioning look on his face when he noticed the redhead starring at him.

"What?" The blonde asked, looking a little uncomfortable. Tala's smile widened and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said gently. Max returned the smile.

Tala looked away and glanced at the entrance to the room, listening to the music across the hall. He then turned back to the blonde and spoke again.

"Hey Max, I-"

"There you are!"

Both teens turned towards the new voice and saw Salima standing before them with a smile.

"I've been looking all over for you Tala! Come dance with me!"

Tala returned her smile, then looked back at Max and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'll catch ya later Maxie." He said apologetically. Max forced a smile and nodded and Tala gave him one more sympathetic look before taking Salima's outstretched hand and following her out of the room.

Max's smile faded and he looked down at his drink with a sigh, absently swirling his straw around in it as he thought. He looked up again when a new voice greeted his ears.

"He's cute that one." Said the same bartender who had served him and Tala their drinks. "I'd hold on tight if I were you."

She winked at him and Max returned the smile she gave him before she walked away, his smile dropping as soon as she was gone and now feeling worse then ever.

_"Hold on tight? Ha! I'd be lucky to _hold _at all!"_

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Max stood from the bar and left the room, heading again across the hall to re-enter the dance room. His eyes scanned the people therein like they had so many times that night and just like before, they found no sight of the redhead they were looking for. His attention was suddenly diverted once more as another voice greeted his ears.

"Hey Max. Merry Christmas."

Max turned to the girl now standing before him and gave her an odd look.

"Hey Mariam.." He said a little cautiously. She gave him a weak smile.

"I know we haven't always got along and I know most of that has been my fault, so I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry Max, friends?"

Max gave the girl a suspicious look for a moment then finally returned her smile and nodded, reaching out then to shake her outstretched hand.

"Yea, sure. It was big of you to say so Miriam, I'm sorry too, I didn't help matters. Friends."

Miriam grinned and glanced at the packed dance floor before looking back at Max with a slightly shy expression.

"I um... I actually came over here to ask you to dance." She said a little shyly. Max smiled at her. Why not? It was Christmas.

"Sure, let's dance."

Miriam beamed and held out her hand for Max to take. The blonde took her hand and allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor, smiling when Miriam turned to him and started to move.

Max danced with Miriam for a few dances until Ming Ming came and asked for a dance, soon followed by a request for a friendly dance from Mariah, then a few girls he didn't know, until soon enough Max had forgotten all about his problems and had little trouble focusing on having fun. It wasn't until Emily showed up with Kenny behind her that things changed.

"Hey Max!" She said cheerfully. "Looks like you're quite popular tonight!"

Max laughed and shrugged sheepishly.

"How about a dance with an old friend?" She asked with a smile.

Looking past her shoulder for confirmation at Kenny, Max smiled as the boy nodded, looking very tired and almost desperate for Max to say yes. Max laughed and looked back at Emily.

"I'd love to-"

Max paused when he caught sight of something over Emily's shoulder. Some ways behind the girl he saw Tala dancing with some unknown girl. They were very close, their bodies grinding as they danced. Tala's arms were around her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck as they dance provocatively. In that instant, Max felt his heart sink as a sickening feeling quickly washed over him. He turned back to Emily with a forced smile as he desperately willed his voice not to shake.

"I'm sorry Emily, I don't feel so well all of a sudden. How about a rain check?"

Emily looked over her shoulder, knowing somehow what had come over Max, but it was impossible to know exactly who he'd been looking at. Kenny however seemed to know exactly who Max had been looking at and looked extremely guilty and sympathetic towards the blonde. Emily turned back to the blonde with a sympathetic look and gave him a small smile.

"Sure Max, I understand. I hope you feel better soon."

Max gave her a lopsided smile.

"I really am sorry Emily." He said softly, lifting her hand to place a gentle kiss to the back of it.

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Feel better Max." Kenny said as Max waved and turned to walk away.

* * *

Max sat back at the bar and sighed as he finished the last of his drink. He opened his mouth to ask for another but a new presence beside him made him turn towards the person curiously. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Kai." He greeted warmly. Kai smiled at him.

"Hey. You're a real hot commodity tonight Max." He said playfully. Max forced a small smile and Kai tilted his head slightly.

"What's with the face?" He asked softly. Max willed his smile to widen.

"Nothing. Just a little tired. Dancing can take a lot out of you."

"Uh-huh." Kai said, unconvinced. He then turned to the bartender who appeared in front of him, the same one, Max noticed, who had served him and Tala earlier.

"Two blue eyed blondes."

Max's lips turned up into a genuine smile then. His trademark shot. This one was his favorite and everyone always told him it reminded them of Max. It was his favorite because it went down smooth and tasted great.

The bartender smiled coyly and leaned her elbows against the bar as she looked back at Kai.

"Well, this is your lucky night Mr Hiwatari, you've got two right in front of you." She teased playfully, giving Max a playful wink. Max laughed and looked over at Kai, a little surprised to see the teen grinning.

"I'll keep you in mind Kay." He said to the woman, giving her a sly wink back. "As for this one, he's already taken. This is Max by the way."

The woman, apparently named Kay -- if not a nickname -- looked back at Max with a smile.

"Yea, I remember. A very handsome couple they make too. It's nice to meet you Max."

Max gave her a small smile, but this time it was another forced one. Kay gave a small laugh and straightened up.

"I'll get you boys your shots." She said with a laugh, turning then to fetch them.

Kai turned to Max with a smile, happy that it was genuinely returned.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Max stated gratefully.

"Yea well, you don't spend nearly every waking minute with someone and not pick up on a few things."

Max's smile widened and he turned back to the bartender when she placed the requested shots in front of them.

"There you go sweethearts." She said with a smile.

Kai nodded and thanked her. He handed her the money, then picked up the shots and turned towards Max as he offered one to the blonde.

"A blue eyed blonde for the blue eyed blonde." He said, grinning at his own cheesy comment.

Max laughed and accepted the shot, clinking glasses with Kai like he had with Tala before knocking the shot back with ease. He licked his lips when he'd removed the glass and gave Kai a grateful smile.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I really appreciate this Kai"

Max laughed then and gave Kai an amused smile.

"Not just the shots! I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Kai interrupted, returning the smile.

Kai ordered Max another Hurricane and ordered himself a Jack Daniels before turning back to the blonde again.

"I saw what happened earlier Max, when Emily asked you to dance."

Max frowned and looked at his newly acquired drink, absently swirling his straw around again like he had before instead of looking at Kai. Kai spoke again.

"You can't let little things like that bother you Max." Kai said softly. "I know it's easier said then done, but you've gotta understand; Tala likes to have a good time and he likes being around lots of people. He loves hanging with lots of different people and he gets bored easily. But what you've got to realize is this; He might be a genius when it comes to somethings -- like beyblade -- but when it comes to his and other peoples feelings; he's usually clueless. It might seem like he's easy and puts himself out a lot, but that's just the way he comes off. They're just dances, Max. To anyone else, they might seem like something intimate, but to Tala it's just another way to have a good time. Most of the people Tala dances with, guy or girl, are all people who ask him and are obsessed with him and hanging off him all the time. The only time Tala ever asks anyone else to dance is if he's interested. That doesn't happen very often because he nearly always had _someone_ asking him, sometimes even the person he's interested in, saving him the trouble."

Kai paused for a moment as the thought, then took a swig of his drink before speaking again.

"Then again, just because he asks someone to dance, doesn't mean he's interested either, sometimes it's just because he saw them dancing and thought they were good so it might be fun to dance with them.... Tala's a complicated bastard."

Max blinked at Kai.

"That's.... that's a lot of information to take in at once..." The blonde replied, feeling a little intimidated and overwhelmed. Kai looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't mind me Max. You'll catch on eventually. Just... try not to take him so seriously OK? Like I said, he's a complicated person."

Max gave Kai a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Thanks Kai, I'll try to remember all that."

Kai laughed.

"Don't bother, you'll find out just what I mean soon enough and learn for yourself."

Kai knocked back the hard liquor like it was nothing and stood up from his seat. He turned back to Max and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't stress too much Max. And remember, what I said; when it comes to feelings, Tala's usually totally oblivious. You've got to be obvious and straight forward when it comes to him."

Max smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thanks Kai... again."

Kai nodded and returned the smile with a small one of his own. He then gave Max's shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning and walking out of the barroom.

Max looked down at his untouched drink for a moment, then turned and stood up, walking away from the bar once again in direction of the dance room. He was sipping his drink and not really watching where he was going as he starred down at the floor in thought. Consequently, this caused him to bump into someone, nearly spilling his drink in the process. Max looked up guiltily to apologize but froze when he saw the person in front of him.

"Hey, there you are!" Tala said with a smile. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Looks like you're a real hot commodity tonight!"

Max gave the redhead a small smile.

"So I've been told." He said, doing his best to sound cheerful. "I could say the same for you too."

Tala shrugged indifferently, a bored look on his face.

"Nah. Some old, same old. I needed a break for a while, the last one kinda wore me out."

Max remembered the girl he'd seen Tala dancing with when Emily had asked him to dance and forced himself to keep a straight face as his heart lurched and stomach knotted again.

"You mean the pretty brunette girl?" He asked, finding it very hard to make his voice sound normal. Tala tilted his head slightly and gave Max an odd look.

"Yea, the _pretty_ brunette."

Max lifted his drink to his lips to hide his frown and took a long haul.

"It's too bad she's not straight though, that would make things more interesting."

Max choked on his drink, then starred at Tala when his throat was clear enough again to breathe.

"What?!" The blonde spat in shock. "What did you just say?"

Tala looked a little confused.

"Um.... To bad she's not straight?" He replied questioningly.

Max starred at Tala for a few moments, his mouth slightly agape as previous images and words ran through his head. Finally a wide grin split his face and the blonde burst into a fit of laughter. Tala looked as if he thought Max had gone insane.

"Straight!" Max repeated through his laughter. "Oh God!"  
_  
_"_They're just dances, Max. To anyone else, they might seem like something intimate, but to Tala it's just another way to have a good time._"

Kai's words came back to Max for a second time that night and he laughed harder. The girl wasn't even straight for God sakes! Kai was right, he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions and letting those things bother him.

Tala looked around a little nervously as if looking to see if anyone was watching this display. He turned back to the blonde before him and blinked a minute, then a wide smile split his face as well.

"Should I be worried or am I missing something?" The redhead teased playfully, feeling in fact that he was.

Max's laughs died away and the grin on his face was impossibly big.

"Something like that." He said with a small chuckle. "Sorry Tala, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Tala smiled and shook his head.

"If you say so. Anyway, I was won-"

"Hey Max, it's Christmas remember!"

Max turned around in confusion and his eyes fell on the bartender named Kay, whom was leaning against the bar and grinning at him. Max gave her a confused look and her grin widened.

"Christmas has a lot of traditions, and it's bad luck not to follow them."

Max blinked at her.

"I... I don't understand what you mean." He called to her, still confused.

Kay's face looked like it was going to crack from her smile. Instead of saying anything else however, she raised a finger in the air and poked upwards. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Max looked up and instantly flushed hotly upon seeing the sight that met his eyes.

_"How cliche."_ He thought hotly, looking down at Tala again.

Tala was still starring up at the mistletoe above the archway they were under and continued to do so for some time. Just when Max thought he was going to burst with anticipation, shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably, Tala looked back down at him again.

"It's-it's just a stupid tradition." Max stuttered, attempting to sound calm and indifferent. "I understand if-"

"She's right." Tala interrupted. "Breaking a tradition is bad luck, we don't want any of that do we?"

Max swallowed hard, realizing this to be impossible as his throat suddenly went dry.

Tala smiled at Max's shyness and lifted a hand to place on the side of his face, his pale, slim fingers coming to rest along Max's neck as his thumb rested against Max's jaw. Max's chest heaved as he fought to breath, his eyes a little wide and unblinking as Tala leaned in towards him. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Tala brushed his lips against Max's in a whisper of a kiss. From the back of the room Max faintly registered Kay's hoots and cheers while a few people around them playfully joined her.

Over before it began, Tala pulled away from Max and smiled down at him.

"There, no bad luck for us." He said playfully. "Now, what I was going to say earlier was; would you like to dance with me?"

Max blinked at Tala for a moment, waiting for his mind to catch up with reality and process everything that had just happened. Tala had just kissed him, it was his idea, and he'd done so affectionately. Now he was asking Max to dance. Max nodded dumbly, not really able to say anything else. Tala smiled and turned to walk away, not outstretching his hand but instead simply gesturing Max to follow.

Max shook his head to clear his thoughts, then turned to shoot a glance at Kay. She was still looking at him and smiled, giving him another wink. Max returned her smile and finally turned to follow Tala.

Tala lead Max through the packed room towards the center of the crowd. Somewhere among the bustle of moving and grinding bodies, Max found himself growing further and further away from Tala and he fought to keep up. Soon enough the redhead had disappeared and Max found himself both unable to move and unable to figure out which direction the elder teen had gone. Biting his lip, he looked around at all the faces and knew immediately that he was never going to find Tala again. He felt like a lost child in a crowd of grown-ups.

Suddenly, just when the intimidation was beginning to overwhelm him, Max jumped as a hand wrapped firmly around his.

"Careful Maxie, you could loose yourself in here."

Max couldn't resist the violent shiver that ran down his spine as the hot, almost seductive whisper brushed past his ear. Turning to look over his shoulder, he gave Tala a weak smile, feeling his heart threatening to strangle him.

"Tala.." He said breathlessly. Tala smiled at him and took a step closer, his chest pressing ever so slightly against Max's back.

"Stay close to me." Tala said softly. Max nodded.

Tala stepped past Max, his hand still clutching the blonde's tightly, and Max followed him through the crowd. Soon enough Tala stopped at almost the dead center of the room. He let go of Max's hand and turned to face him, a heated smile on his face as he looked down at the blonde.

"I watched you dancing earlier." Tala informed, leaning in as he spoke and pulling Max close to him. "You're really good, no wonder you're so high in demand."

Max forced a shaky breath as Tala's hands came to rest on his hips and icy blue eyes starred deeply into his ocean blue ones.

"You're one to talk." Max replied with a smile, trying to ignore Tala's body against his.

Tala smiled and pulled Max closer to him, so much so that the blonde could feel every move the redhead made, every inch of his body tantalizing Max's flesh as he moved. Noticing Max's lack of movement, Tala smiled, then leaned in and placed his lips next to Max's ear.

"C'mon Max, I know you can do better then that, I've seen you. Pretend I'm the girl you dream about at night; I want to see what you're capable of."

Max looked up at Tala when he pulled away, a mix of amusement and longing in his eyes.

"OK." The blonde agreed heatedly. "But all I've got to say is; careful what you wish for Tala."

Max's hands slipped around Tala's neck and his eyelids slid shut half-mast. He pressed his body to Tala's and starred up at him lustfully.

Tala smiled and leaned down until his face was close enough to Max's to feel each others breath. His hands on Max's hips caressed and roamed up and down the blonde's body. Max's head tilted back exotically as his hands trailed down Tala's body and slid around his back, moving then back to the redhead's hips and slipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans, caressing the sensitive creases hidden beneath the black shirt. Tala bit his lips against Max's explorations and his gaze lingered on the exposed flesh of Max's pale, flawless neck. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and dipped his head down to press a tender kiss to Max's throat. He spread hot, lingering kisses around the area and suckled gently, soon being rewarded by a small vibration Tala knew was a teasing moan. He shivered as the sound vibrated through his lips and pulled Max closer. Max's head tipped back up again, his eyes still lidded half-mast, and leaned forward to press the side of his face to Tala's.

_"Cry, baby, cry.."_ He whispered seductively along with the song. Tala exhaled heatedly and bit his lip. He'd asked for it.

Tala gritted his teeth as Max grinded against him in perfect time to the music. It was all he could do to keep up with the movements and not submit himself to the temptation that was Max. Damn the boy was good!

Max regarded Tala through lidded eyes as an occasional colored beam fell on the two. The flashing, moving, multitude of lights and smoke created a hazy, surreal, provocative dream world in the darkened room and the blonde found it surprisingly easy to exert himself inside as he kept expecting himself to wake up realize it had all just been a dream. As a result of this, he no longer registered anyone else in the room and barely took notice of Tala hovering over him, the pale, slim fingers trailing over Max's body as their bodies grinded together.

All too soon the song was over and Tala placed a hand on Max's lower back and leaned in close, his own eyes lidded now as well as he starred down at the blonde.

Max's heart raced in anticipation and he tilted his head slightly to the side to accommodate the redhead. Tala's jaw worked for a moment before finally leaning down and brushing Max's lips.

"Thanks for the dance Maxie." He whispered huskily. Max nodded and allowed his eyes to slide shut but moments later they opened again with a start, noticing the absence of the others body against him.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion as they scanned the area around them. Tala was gone. Max frowned as he felt a stab at his heart. His shoulders slumped and again he felt like he had earlier, like he was a child lost in a crowd.

"Max!"

Max's heart leaped a little and he turned to the voice, but his heart sank again when he saw it was only Kai.

Kai gently took a hold of Max's wrist and frowned.

"Where did he go?"

Max frowned again and shrugged, a pained expression appearing across his face.

"I don't know.." He said quietly. "He just.... disappeared.."

Kai growled angrily.

"That bastard." He said aloud. He then looked over all the heads in the crowd until his eyes seemingly fell on a particular face and locked onto it. He tilted his head in a 'come hither' gesture and then turned to Max again.

"I'm gonna help you Max." Kai said bluntly. Max blinked at him like he had so many times already that night.

"You are?" He asked dumbly. "How?"

Kai turned to his left and gestured to the person who had just arrived.

"Hello Max! Long time no see."

Max smiled at the other blonde.

"Hey Enrique." He greeted in a friendly manner. He then turned back to Kai.

"You're going to dance with Enrique." Kai stated before Max could speak. Max was a little taken aback.

"I am?"

Kai nodded, and seeing the uncertain look on the blonde's face he smirked.

"Trust me, OK?"

Max sighed and nodded.

"OK Kai, I trust you."

Kai turned to Enrique, then placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into his ear. Enrique smiled and nodded and Kai finally walked away. Looking over at a slightly nervous looking Max, the European blonde smiled.

"Don't worry Max." He said kindly. "I only want to help you."

Max smiled and walked up to the other teen and the European lifted his hand in the air to make a swirling motion with his finger, indicating Max to turn around. Max furrowed his brows but obeyed, jumping slightly when he felt Enrique's body press tightly to his and slip his arms around the slightly shorter teen's waist. Enrique chuckled lightly over Max's shoulder and and pulled him close to his body.

"Don't worry Max." He said again, his voice soft and gentle. "This is Kai's idea. He told me what was going on and wants you to dance with me to get Tala's attention."

Max looked up at Enrique over his shoulder.

"How do you know he'll be watching?"

Enrique grinned.

"Don't worry, he'll be watching. Now, follow my lead, OK Max. And remember, I'm only here to help you."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." Enrique teased. Then his smile softened. "Because I know what it's like to love someone and not have the courage to tell them. Now enough talk, do as I do."

Max nodded and finally closed his mouth.

Enrique pulled Max as close as possible and pressed the side of his face to the smaller boy's over his shoulder. He reached down to lift Max's arm and place Max's hand on his neck. He placed Max's other hand on his hip while his own hands reached down to rest on Max's hips. Max felt a little awkward in the strange position but Enrique's voice in his ear again gave him confidence.

"Good." The European whispered. "Now all we've got to do is make it look believable."

Max nodded as the current song ended and the next one came on. Enrique gripped Max's hips firmly and started with a few jives. He grinded against Max and swayed his hips, moving lower to the ground as he did so. Max easily followed his movements and Enrique smiled. The European then slid his hands around Max's front a little until they came to rest just above his thigh. This made Max tense a little.

"I'm sorry Max," Enrique said softly in his ear. "Just let me know if you're uncomfortable with something."

The European made to move his hands but Max's hand on his stopped him.

"No, it's OK." He said, relaxing again. He then moved the hand that was on Enrique's and placed it behind him around Enrique's neck like the other one was.

Enrique smiled again and dipped low once more, the blonde in front of him following him easily. Max was quickly catching on. His shoulders shifted and as Enrique made another dip, Max's shoulders and back moved off of Enrique and his hips pressed back towards the European. His body rolled as it slowly pressed back against the taller blonde again, from his hips, to his lower back, upper back, then shoulders until finally Max's head tipped backward so he was looking up at Enrique through lidded eyes.

Enrique resisted a smile; Kai was right, Max was good. The taller teen took one of Max's hands from around his neck and lifted the hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the finger tips. He then leaned down to press feathery kisses to the pale neck. Max tilted his head to one side to allow the motions, then tilted his head back against Enrique's chest once he'd pulled away. His arms slid away from the European's neck and slid down the teens body and laced his fingers with Enrique's which were resting on Max's hips. Max slid down Enrique's body, lifting both their hands over his head as his hips swayed downward, until he was sitting on his knees, his legs spread open. He swayed and bounced like that for a while, then slowly slid back up Enrique's body again, rolling his own as he went.

"If that didn't get Tala's attention then nothing will." Enrique said with a smile when Max was pressed against him again.

Max smiled as Enrique let go of his hands and momentarily pulled away from him, only to press his body tighter moments later.

"Do you think it'll work?" Max asked over his shoulder hopefully, his eyes closed as he listened to he beat of the music. "Will he come back."

"I hope not." Said a familiar voice that was obviously not Enrique's. "That would mean I'd have to give you up."

Max gasped, his eyes opening wide in shock as he turned around in the arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Tala!"

Tala smirked.

"And here I was thinking you'd shown me all you could do." The redhead said tauntingly. "I'm a little hurt Max."

Max frowned and pulled away from Tala.

"You're the one who left me here all alone Tala!" He said a little angrily, trying to hide the sting the redhead had left behind. "_I_ expected more from _you!_ You didn't give me a chance to show you anything!"

Tala wrapped his arms around Max and pulled him back to him again. He leaned down into Max's face and reached a hand up to caress the tender flesh as he starred into the ocean blue orbs.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just... needed a break after our first dance, I didn't mean to just leave you here all alone. Forgive me?"

Max starred up into the icy blue eyes with a pout, but noting the pleading stare in them, he soon caved and sighed heavily.

"Fine." He said softly. Tala smiled brightly.

"I promise Max, I won't leave you this time. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Max smiled at the implication of this and nodded happily. He turned around in Tala's arms again and Tala pressed his body close. Soon the two were dancing along with the current song and Max found Tala's jives to be much more exciting then Enrique's -- probably because the other blonde had only wanted a 'friendly' dance, Tala wanted something more. With every move Tala made, Max felt his insides flutter and his consciousness again faded into the surreal dream-like state he'd been in with the redhead before.

After a few dips and grinds, caressing Tala's thighs and hips on his way up, Max turned again in the redhead's arms. Already Tala's eyes were glazed and he was watching Max closely, not missing a single move the blonde made. Ice met ocean as they starred into each others eyes. A hiss escaped Tala's lips as Max slid down his body like he had Enrique's only this time he was facing his partner. Max's hands trailed up Tala's body on the way up and his slim fingers slipped up in under his shirt. Tala threw his head back as he gripped Max's waist tightly, the blonde grinding on him as he caressed Tala's sensitive flesh hidden by the clothing. Tala could feel his body beginning to sweat and was quite glad he'd left his jacket behind. A low throaty groan escaped Tala as Max pressed tender kisses and suckled gently at his exposed throat, just like Tala had done to him earlier.

The blonde was driving him mad. Tala's vision was blurring, his head and veins were pumping uncontrollably and his nerves were all throbbing with every touch and caress the younger boy gave him. Each time Max slid down his body was pure ecstasy and Tala felt himself holding his breath more often then not.

This continued non-stop through at least a half-dozen more songs until finally Tala felt he couldn't take it any more. He looked back down at Max as the song ended and starred into the beautiful blue eyes.

"How about a drink?" He asked breathlessly, panting heavily. Max smiled and nodded and Tala returned the smile, taking Max's hand as he lead him back through the crowd.

Tala grabbed his jacket off a chair as he passed and lead Max out of the room, across the hall and back into the barroom yet again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when the air of the much cooler room hit him. The two walked up to the bar and Tala smiled at the person he saw sitting there.

"Kai, the man of the house! Haven't seen you in hours!"

Kai turned his head and gave Tala a weary look. He then rolled his eyes and turned back to Kay, lifting three fingers to her before speaking.

"I've seen you." He said a little coldly. Tala grinned and brushed the comment aside, gesturing for Max to sit beside him as he plopped down next to Kai.

"Aw, wats wong wit Kai?" He said in a babyish tone as he reached out to pinch Kai's surprisingly un-painted cheeks. Kai slapped Tala's hands away and glared at him.

"None of your damn business." He growled irritably.

Kay returned with three shots and smiled when she saw Max and Tala.

"Back again boys?" She said cheerfully. "You two sure are suckers for punishment."

Max grinned and shot Kai a look, making the older teen smirk.

"You have no idea." Max said with a laugh.

Feeling left out, Tala picked up the shot Kai had bought for him and lift it in the air.

"To Christmas and the sexiest damn dancer here!"

Max grinned when Tala winked at him and Kai's smirk widened as he raised his shot. The three clinked glasses and knocked back their shots, Tala this time ordering a round for them.

Kai toasted ''secret crushes" this time and Max almost choked on his shot while his face flushed furiously. And Tala again felt left out. Max cleared his throat and gave Kai a small glare, then turned to Tala and smiled as he also ordered a round for the three.

"To new discoveries and always knowing when to laugh."

Tala grinned, feeling every bit a part of this one and clinked glasses with his two friends.

"Here! Here!" He exclaimed happily, mimicking the other two as they knocked the shots back.

Tala placed his glass down on the counter and each of the boys ordered a drink for themselves. When they'd gotten them, they sat and chatted while they drank.

"You never knew Max was such a good dancer did ya Tal?" Kai said with a smirk. Tala grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. I know now though."

Max laughed when Tala winked at him and Kai took a swig of his drink to hide a grin.

"You're not so bad yourself." Max said with a smile, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

"So, I guess you two will be seeing a lot more of each other?" Kai questioned with a smirk. Tala gave him an odd look and smiled.

"Maybe. Why would you say that?"

"Well, I just figured that since you two are an item-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tala interrupted. "An item? Where did that come from? I really like Maxie and all, but we're not an item."

Tala looked over at Max and Max gave him a lopsided smile.

"No, we're not an item." The blonde confirmed, though his heart wasn't in it. Tala looked back at Kai and Kai frowned.

"You mean to tell me that after that display you two put on in the dance room, you're still not anything?"

Tala gave Kai another odd look and this time a lopsided smile of his own.

"They're just dances Kai." He said, sounding a little amused. "You know me. Besides, I put on a 'display' will all my dance partners."

Kai's eyes narrowed at the redhead.

"Not like that you don't." He aid lowly.

Tala sighed then in exasperation and looked back at Max for support.

"Tell him they were just dances Max." Tala said wearily.

Kai raised a brow as he starred at Max expectantly. The blonde starred at the drink in his hands for a few moments, creating a slight tension among the three teens. Eventually he looked up at Kai, his face void of emotion, and spoke.

"They were just dances." He repeated robotically. He then turned back to his glass and said nothing else.

"Yous see?" Tala said, turning back to Kai triumphantly. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch Scrooge. Maxie knows where we are; we're allowed to have fun without getting to serious. Right Max?"

Tala turned a coy smile on Max and winked playfully when the blonde looked up at him. Instead of smiling or winking back, or anything else Tala had expected, Max simply starred at the redhead, his face again blank and void of emotion. This time, instead of agreeing with Tala, Max turned away from the redhead and stood up.

"Excuse me." He said emotionlessly.

Tala watched Max walk away in confusion but another coy smile crossed his lips as he called after the retreating teen.

"Don't be gone too long Maxie, we've still got a long night ahead of us."

Instead of receiving a response from the blonde, Kai spoke in his place.

"Stop it!" He spat coldly.

Tala looked at Kai with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Stop what?"

"Toying with him!" Kai growled. Tala blinked in confusion for a moment before his face contorted into a scowl.

"Toying with him?" He replied indignantly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're toying with him!" Kai stated angrily, his voice raising a little in his anger. "Playing with him, _using _him! And it's not fair to him Tala! You've got so many people in there whom you could have with the snap of your fingers, people who only want the same things you do, so don't do this to him, Tala! It's not right!"

Tala blinked at Kai, unable to decide whether to be angry or confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" He spat, choosing to expel a little of both. "I didn't do anything with Max that I didn't do with any one else! Don't you dare accuse me of something I didn't do Kai!"

Kai lifted his hands to tangle in his hair, ready to pull it out in his anger and frustration.

"You don't get it do you?" He growled, his teeth clenched in fury. "They're more then just dances and touches to him Tala! All those little things mean so much more to him then they do you!"

Kai turned a savage glare on Tala then.

"And you kissed him remember!! At the entrance to the bar, you kissed him! Did you forget about that?!"

Tala lifted an eyebrow as he starred at Kai, not liking one bit being yelled at or accused of things he didn't do. Consequently he felt his own anger rapidly rising as well.

"You can't call that a kiss!! " The redhead spat angrily. "A peck on the cheek would have been considered a better kiss then that! What the fuck is your problem Kai?!"

Kai growled savagely and all but jumped off his stool, turning it over onto the floor with a mighty crash in his anger. He leaned in to Tala's face until the space between them was almost non-existent and Tala had to force himself not to back down.

"Don't you dare so much as look at him again if you don't want anything serious, Tala!" Kai hissed dangerously. "If I _ever _see you doing to him what you did tonight, I swear I'll make sure you never do it again."

Tala watched in a mix of shock and anger as Kai stormed out of the room. His blood was boiling at someone actually having threatened him, but he was shocked that that person had been Kai. Blinking away his shock, he looked around the room as he felt himself being watched and glared at all the people starring at him.

"What are you all looking at?!" He snapped angrily, giving them all harsh glares. This caused them all to jump and quickly turn away from him. Tala clenched his teeth and stood up from his chair, everyone in the room giving him a wide berth as he stormed out of the room.

Tala walked across the hall for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and immediately relaxed upon letting the music sink in. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then smiled to himself when he opened them. He looked around the room, hoping to spot Max and get some answers out of him, but the blonde was no where to be found. He was probably dancing with someone else by now, buried in the bustle of the crowd, and Tala knew he wouldn't find him if this was true.

Tala couldn't for the life of him figure out what Kai's -- or Max's for that matter -- problem was. He had never really had anything serious for anyone; men or women, but he often took a little interest in both. He didn't really classify himself as straight or gay but he wasn't entirely sure about bisexual either. Thinking about it and considering he wasn't really particular about the gender of his partner as long as he was interested, Tala presumed that that must mean he was bisexual. Either way, he didn't really care, they could call it what they wanted.

Shaking his head clear of his annoying thoughts as he entered the dance room, Tala's eyes soon fell on two familiar faces leaning against a near-by wall and he decided to approach them.

"Hey, having fun?"

Tyson and Ray looked at Tala as he approached them and gave him a small smile.

"Yea, this is great!" Tyson grinned. Tala couldn't help but smile.

"I'm having a good time too." Ray said, laughing lightly at Tyson's enthusiasm.

"Ditto." Tala replied. "Listen.. have you guys seen Max anywhere?"

Both boys across from him frowned.

"I... think he went up to his room." Ray said carefully. "He said he was going to get some air so he's probably out on the balcony."

"Why?" Tyson added curiously.

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Kai seems to think I'm_ toying_ with him. But it's no different with him then with anyone else. I mean, it's only a few dances right?"

Looking to the other two for confirmation, he was a little surprised -- and suspicious -- to receive small nods and weak "sure"'s. Shaking his head, Tala absently turned to look at the dancing crowd.

"I know I was the one who asked him to dance, and I was the one who 'kissed' him under the mistletoe -- if you could call it a kiss -- but it's Christmas, and like I said they're only dances."

Tyson and Ray remained silent as Tala spoke. Eventually he lifted his drink to his lips and took a sip.

"Why should me being playful bother him, I'm just playing around and we're just having fun. I mean, it's not like he's actually into me or something."

Tala lifted his drink to his lips again and turned to the two teens beside him, noting their silence at this statement. However, his mouth dropped a little and he lowered his drink again as he finally realized something very important.

Tyson's head was down and Ray's face was turned away from him.

"Holy Fuck." Tala stated in shock. "He is into me isn't he?"

Tyson bit his lip and Ray looked down and frowned. Tala's jaw dropped.

"Shit..." He said softly. "I-....I-..."

Unable to decide what he wanted to say, Tala bit his lip and turned away form the two. He laid his drink down on a nearby table and hastily left the room.

* * *

Max heaved a heavy sigh as he starred out over the scene before him. The wind rustled through his hair and over his face, causing him to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. A cold chill ran down his spine but the cold didn't bother him; it was a distraction from his thoughts.

The blonde sighed and opened his eyes as he starred out at the scene again. He looked down at his hands dangling over the edge of the railing he was leaning on and sighed when a thought came to him.

_"They're just dances Kai. You know me. Besides, I put on a 'display' will all my dance partners."_

Max frowned deeply and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Tala.... if you only knew..."

Max took another deep breath and shifted his position on the balcony. He remained still and silent as he let his thoughts run wild. He wasn't sure exactly what Tala had felt when they'd danced, or when they'd kissed, or during anything else that had occurred between them that night, but he knew for certain that Tala didn't feel for Max the way Max felt for him.

As if on cue, Max felt a presence beside him and looked to his left. He wasn't overly surprised to see Tala mimicking his position against the railing next to him. Without a word to the redhead, Max turned forwards again.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Tala asked softly. Max didn't look at him as he spoke.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything."

Max's voice was calm and cool but there was a cold and bitter edge to the statement as well. Tala sighed.

"I talked with Kai." He said softly, carefully observing Max's face. When the blonde still didn't speak, Tala spoke again.

"And Tyson and Ray."

Finally Max turned to look at Tala but his expression was a bored one."

"OK?" Max said, indicating that this information meant little to him. Tala smiled.

"Seems like I've been missing something all night.... and probably longer."

Max's expression flickered for a moment but it quickly vanished and the blonde once again looked bored.

"And what's that?"

Tala's smile widened a little.

"I think there's a reason you were so upset about me leaving you alone on the dance floor. And why you were upset when I told Kai that the dances didn't mean much."

Finally Max's expression completely changed and fixed into a shocked one.

"I-I..."

Max swallowed hard and quickly turned away from Tala.

"I'm not interest in men!" He blurted loudly, surprising himself as much as the redhead beside him. "If that's what you're getting at." He added immediately after.

_"Where the hell did that come from??" _Max asked himself in a slight panic. _"Why did I say that?!"_

Tala blinked at the blonde for a minute, a look of utter shock and surprise on his face.

"Oh..." He said awkwardly. "I just thought that... well, I mean...."

Tala bit back a smile as a single thought ran through his head.

_"We'll see about that."_

Fixing an awkward look on his face, Tala shifted uncomfortably and nervously rubbed his arm.

"Of course you're not. What with all the girls with you all night... I don't know why I thought... ya know... I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable of anything."

Max sighed heavily.

"_Damnit Max!_" He cursed in his head. "_Now look what you've done!_"

"It's fine Tala." Max replied, trying not to sound as miserable as he felt. "You didn't make me uncomfortable."

Tala heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good. Anyway, I came up here not knowing what I was going to say to you, but now I don't have to worry about it. This makes everything easier."

Max frowned. Tala must have come up to tell him he wasn't interested. In that case, it was a good thing he did say what he had.

Lost again in his own thoughts, Max jumped a little when Tala moved closer to him, their bodies brushing from the close proximity.

"Oh, sorry Max." Tala apologized a little sheepishly. "I know you said you're not interested or anything, but I was just feeling kinda cold. I'll move if you're uncomfortable..."

Max starred at the redhead for a moment, then looked forward again.

"It's fine." He mumbled, not bothering enough to care anymore.

Again Max let his thoughts wander but he was soon shaken out of them again when Tala again pressed closer to him, this time leaving no space between them and making Max shiver from the warmth of Tala's body compared to the lack of it in his.

"It really is cold out here... they say body heat is the best form of heat you know."

Max tensed.

Lier! Tala wasn't cold at all! He could feel the head radiating off of the redhead. Tala lived in the cold, he was from Russia! While this mild temperature was a bit much for Max, it was nothing compared to what Tala would be used to!

Seeing Max's face and feeling him tense, Tala gave the blonde a sheepish and shy look, making Max melt at the adorable, alien look on Tala's face.

"You are uncomfortable aren't you?" Tala asked, sounding a little crestfallen. "I'm sorry Max, I'll leave."

"No!" Max said quickly, preventing the redhead from moving. "Really Tala, it's OK, I don't mind. If you're cold, imagine what I am. I can't stand low temperatures!"

Tala smiled and pressed close to him again.

"Then why are you out here?" He asked playfully.

Max sighed and looked down before once again looking forward.

"I needed to think." He said quietly. "And I needed some air."

"I see." Tala replied softly. "Why not wear a jacket then?"

Max shrugged.

"I didn't think it was a big deal I guess.... Didn't really think about it."

Tala nodded.

"Well, you should have a sweater or something on." He said, turning then to leave.

Max couldn't resist a smile as he waited for Tala to re-appear with some sort of article of clothing, expecting to feel something wrap around his shoulders. Consequently, a loud gasp escaped him when something wrapped around his waist and pressed against his back instead.

"Like I said, body heat is the best kind of heat."

Max bit his lip against the seductive whisper brushing past his ear, once again sending a violent shiver down his spine like it had earlier that night, only with Tala now pressed against him, the redhead no doubt felt it.

"Tala, what... what are you doing?" Max asked, doing his damndest to remain calm.

"Told you Maxie... I'm cold." Tala whispered, earning another gasp from the blonde as he leaned in and nibbled at Max's ear.

"I know you're not interested in me or anything, but we're still friends right? So is it really too much for me to ask you to keep me warm? Besides you said you were cold too right? I can fix that."

Tala's arms around Max tightened and his lips latched onto the pale, flawless neck as he pressed tender lingering kisses to the sensitive area. Max bit his lip and closed his eyes, unable to resist the feelings Tala was creating for him. As the intruding lips found Max's sweet spot and began to gently suckle, Max found himself no longer in control and a deep, heated moan escaped him as he sunk back into Tala's arms.

Tala's head lifted from Max's neck and he turned his head to look at him over the teen's shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked in surprise. "You mean to say you actually like what I'm doing? But I thought you weren't interested in men Max?"

Max's breaths were a little ragged as he tried to gathered together enough words to make a coherent sentence.

"Tala, I-"

But Tala took hold of Max's hips and spun him around, effectively silencing him.

"Don't deny me again Max." The redhead whispered softly. "I know you don't want to."

Without another word, Tala pressed his lips firmly to Max's and pulled him as tight as possible. Max instantly melted. He slipped his arms around Tala's neck and another small moan escaped his lips as he melted into Tala's embrace. Tala kissed Max softly, his lips sensually showing the younger teen just how sorry he was and how he fully intended to apologise right.

Pulling away from Max momentarily, Tala looked down into the blonde's face and starred into his eyes. He took Max's hands in his and walked backwards, guiding the younger teen silently through the open balcony doors. Once inside the room Max was staying in, Tala leaned down to press his lips to Max's again, reaching past the blonde to push the door close while they kissed.

Max soon found himself lost to Tala's touches and caresses again and felt himself slipping deeper and deeper into blissful ecstasy. As if being pricked by a needle, something suddenly stung Max's heart and he pulled away from the redhead to turn a pained expression on him.

"I don't want this to be something to hurt me for the rest of my life, Tala." Max said softly. "If I'm just going to be another one of your fancies, another notch in your bedpost, then this stops now.... I really like you Tala..."

Tala felt his breath hitch as his stomach churned sickeningly. That look... it was a look of pure innocence and genuine love. In as long as he could remember, Tala had never seen a look like that directed at him, he was always watching longingly as it was delivered to other people. The only looks he ever got were playful and lust-filled. In that moment Tala knew that even if him and Max weren't _meat to be_ forever, the blonde was still going to be a very important person in his life and he was going to do everything in his power to make him happy.

"I swear to you Max," Tala whispered softly, his thumb caressing Max's jawline lovingly. "If you're ever hurting, I'll be there to fix it, not be the one who causes it."

Tala gave Max a playful smile, but his eyes shone with affection, and perhaps -- even just a little for now -- love.

"You are another one of my _fancies,_ but you're so much more then 'another notch in my bedpost'."

Tala smiled and leaned down to rub noses with the blonde, causing the younger teen to smile and giggle lightly.

"I really like you too Max." Tala whispered, barely audible as if the words intimidated him.

Finally being convinced and having enough of talking, Max smiled happily and leaned up to kiss the taller redhead. Tala returned the kiss with a happy sigh and gently encouraged Max backwards. The blonde smiled and pulled Tala down with him as the redhead carefully eased him down onto the bed. Two sets of pale fingers slipped off opposing shirts and jacket, soon moving downward while soft, pale lips explored the bodies they belonged to.

* * *

Kai looked away from the scene before him and pulled his cell from his pocket, looking down at the screen with interest when he saw who the text was from. He read it to himself and frowned at Tala's message, not sure he liked -- or fully understood for that matter -- the meaning of the words.

_"You were right. We are going to be spending a lot more time together."_

Kai frowned, moving his fingers to reply when a second text came through and stopped him. Kai's frown eased and slowly turned up into a small smile when he read the second message, now fully understanding things completely.

_"It all started with a 'south of the border'.... thanks Kai, I really own ya one. Merry Christmas!"_

Kai decided these texts didn't call for responses and placed his cell back into his pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Maxie." He whispered to himself.

So Tala set things straight after all. Good, now he didn't have to take it upon himself to knock sense into the redhead. Laying his mind to rest over Max's problems, Kai turned to his own. He looked back up again and turned a longing look on the couple dancing a ways in front of him. No matter how much he wanted it, or how much he wished, Kai would never take Hillary's place in Tyson's arms. Still, he couldn't help but stare; his imagination, dreams and fantasies being the only things that gave him any comfort.

"I wonder if Tyson knows he has a secret admirer."

Kai jumped a little in surprise and looked to the person beside him. He blinked at the other teen for a moment, then snorted indignantly and turned away.

"And who mght that be?" He said, deciding to play dumb. The other teen smiled knowingly.

"Nice try.... Ya know, just because there's no beginning with one person, doesn't mean there can't be one with someone else."

Kai looked back at the boy curiously. Was it possible this person was right? If so, and if his match wasn't the playful blunette he'd been admiring, then was it possible it was this person now standing before him? Yes or no, he fully intended to find out.

* * *

**A/N:** Want to know who the other boy/teen talking to Kai is? I could do another sequel if anyone's interested, just let me know... don't want to waste my time if no one cares....


End file.
